cartoonsandfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinds of Dragons
This dragons can be seen in Dimensional Universe. Fire Dragon Fire Dragons '''(also called '''Red/Volcano Dragons)' '''are the most dangerous dragons in Dimensional Universe. They are the "rulers" of the worlds they conquered. Once they learned about the attack in the Isprange. As they follow their trail, they encountered the groups of Ice Dragons that destroying everything in their path. This Dragon has an ability to control fire. 'Read more>' Ice Dragon '''Ice Dragon' (also known as Blue Dragon) are living Northern System of Dimensional Universe. When Gager captured one of this kind, the creatures didn't stop to follow him until he reached Isprange, the homeworld of Gade. The creature thought that this is the world that they want to conquer. As they destroy everything in their path, they encountered their fire counterpart...the Fire Dragon. Ice Dragons has a "good" side of them that usually creates friendship with humans. Unlike any other species of dragon, they are the only fewest and only dragon to be friends with. They have an ability to change their element form, they can imitate Fire, Water, Rock, Electricity, Shadow, Ghost, Light, Air Forms and their another ability is to contorl ice and "Freezing" temperature of the whole universe.[[Ice Dragon| Read more>]] Water Dragon Water Dragons (also called Fish Dragons) are the dragons who live deep sea of Isprange. They are also included in the War of the Dragons. They have an ability to make whirlpools, typhoons, and tsunamis. They are the oldest dragons among the dragons who lived in the Dimensional Universe, although they have one territory in their only world. Read more> Rock/Earth Dragon Rock/Earth Dragon 'is the largest dragons in the Dimensional Universe and the most dangerous dragons among the dragons. These kind of dragons are slightly shorter than a mountain, but it can create powerful earthquake when it stomps its foot. 'Read more> Electricity Dragon Electricity Dragon '''(also called '''Thunder & Lightning Dragon) is a dangerous dragons when encountered by humans. This kind of dragon can kill humans and animals in one shot of its "Lightning Breath" (you can see it on the picture above). Read more> Shadow Dragon Shadow Dragon '''(also called '''Dark Dragon) is a mysterious dragon that roams the an unknown system. Unlike Ice Dragons, it is a loner and it doesn't group along with other Shadow Dragons. Read more> Ghost Dragon Ghost Dragon '''(also called '''Invisible Dragon) is only to be a "legend" in Dimensional Universe. But Gager proved that it is not only a legend, it's living on their earth's core. It is said that there is one Ghost Dragon left in the Universe. Read more> Light Dragon Light Dragon '''(also called '''Sun Dragon) is living in the of the Light Cloud outskirts. Like Air Dragon and Electricity Dragon, they also lived in the Sky of Isprange. It will not fight a dragon unless it is angered. This kind of dragon doesn't harm humans. Read more> Air Dragon Air Dragon '''(also called '''Wind Dragon) is the controller of clouds and wind. Together with the Water Dragon it can create Typhoon. It's living on the clouds, it has an ability to walk on a cloud. Read more> Category:Property of Cartoons and Fiction Wiki